Вновь за горизонт
«Вновь за горизонт» ( ) — песня из диснеевского полнометражного мультфильма 2019 года «''Холодное сердце 2». Её авторами являются композиторы и поэты-песенники Кристен Андерсон-Лопес и Роберт Лопес. Песню исполнила актриса и певица Идина Мензел в роли Эльзы, в русском дубляже — Анна Бутурлина. Песня была описана как ответ фильма на «Отпусти и забудь». Автор песен Кристен Андерсон-Лопес заявила, что «Эльза впервые получает то, что она хочет в песне. И она метафорически и физически делает свой первый шаг в большой мир. Это представляет её взросление и принятие ответственности». В песне поётся о нежелании Эльзы слышать таинственный голос, который зовёт её. Певица Аврора поёт голосом странного голоса. Версия песни в исполнении группы Panic! at the Disco играла во время финальных титров. Пение, спетое голосом, было вдохновлено музыкальным мотивом "Dies irae". Идина Мензель, а также международные голосовые актрисы Эльзы исполнили песню на церемонии вручения премии Академии 2020 года. Текст песни Версия Идины Мензел и Авроры (оригинал)= 'Голос': Ah ah, ah ah Ah ah, ah ah Ah ah, ah ah ah ah 'Эльза': I can hear you but I won't Some look for trouble While others don't There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day And ignore your whispers Which I wish would go away, oh oh 'Голос': Ah ah, ah ah 'Эльза': Oh 'Голос': Ah ah ah ah, ah 'Эльза': You're not a voice You're just a ringing in my ear And if I heard you, which I don't I'm spoken for, I fear Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls I've had my adventure, I don't need something new I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you Into the unknown Into the unknown Into the unknown 'Голос': Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah 'Эльза': Ah 'Голос': Ah ah ah ah, ah, ah 'Эльза': What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake? Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me? Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be? Every day's a little harder as I feel my power grow Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go Into the unknown? Into the unknown Into the unknown 'Голос': Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah 'Эльза': Whoa oh oh Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me? Ah ah ah ah 'Голос': Ah ah ah ah 'Эльза': Ah ah ah ah 'Голос': Ah ah ah ah 'Эльза''' и Голос': Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah 'Эльза': ('Голос'''): Where are you going? Don't leave me alone How do I follow you (Ah ah ah ah, ah ah ah ah) Into the unknown? (Ah, ah, ah!) |-|Версия Panic! at the Disco= Ah ah oh oh oh Ah ah oh oh oh oh oh oh Into the unknown Into the unknown Into the unknown Ah ah ah ah ah I can hear you but I won't Some look for trouble While others don't There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day And ignore your whispers Which I wish would go away, ah ah oh oh Oh oh You're not a voice You're just a ringing in my ear And if I heard you, which I don't I'm spoken for I fear Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls I've had my adventure, I don't need something new I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you Into the unknown Into the unknown Into the unknown Ah ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah ah oh oh What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake Are you here to distract me so I make a big mistake? Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me? Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be? Every day's a little harder as I feel your power grow Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go Into the unknown? Into the unknown Into the unknown Ah ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah ah Oh oh oh Are you out there? Do you know me? Can you feel me? Can you show me? Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah Where are you going? Don't leave me alone How do I follow you Into the unknown? Whoo! |-|Вновь за горизонт (русский текст)= Слышу зов твой Но не хочу И приключений, я не ищу Мне забот хватает Я молю о тишине Чтобы смолк твой шёпот Растворился в вышине Ты просто шум Обычный звон в моих ушах Всё, что я слышу отмету Ты просто давний страх Все, кого любила я Со мной в этих стенах Прощай безликий голос И забудь о моих снах Прошла путь тернистый И нового не жду Ведь, я боюсь Что оступлюсь Коль за тобой пойду Вновь за горизонт Вновь за горизонт Вновь за горизонт Как же узнать Что уготовано судьбой Вдруг тебе я доверюсь И обернётся всё бедой Или ты дух мятежный Что сумел меня понять Несёшь надежду Мою тайну разгадать Каждый день трудней даётся Сила чар моих растёт Знаю я душа моя Меня влечёт Вновь за горизонт Вновь за горизонт Вновь за горизонт Помоги мне, дай ответ мне Кто же ты мне? Покажи мне Стой же, куда ты Ведь это не сон Я иду за тобой Вновь за горизонт en:Into the Unknown pt-br:Into the Unknown Категория:Песни из «Холодного сердца» Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Заключительные песни Категория:Песни-номинанты на Оскар